


It's Not A Fetish!  Except...well...it kinda is...

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Sam is 25 and Gabriel is 43), Age Difference, Blowjobs, Gabriel Washing Sam's Hair, M/M, Massages, taking care of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn’t have a fetish!  He doesn’t!  He just…kinda, exclusively likes older guys.  Wants to be topped by them, the whole nine yards.  Now if he could just get his friends to shut up about it and let him wallow in his own damn misery…</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not A Fetish!  Except...well...it kinda is...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lovely little inbox prompt fic! Here was the request: age difference Sabriel. Gabriel in like his 40's and Sam in his 20's, some hot delicious lovin' with experienced older guy leaves Sam very satisfied and impressed
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and it was apparently right up the alley with my mood because I wrote it damn quickly. Haha. It's also my first time writing pronounced age difference (not counting canon, because, hello, archangel?), and I really, really, really liked the idea of Sam just...wanting to be cared for? Because people always expect him to take that role in a relationship.
> 
> Translation Available by the lovely Shiorino: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4128486
> 
> Translation Available in Czech by the lovely Somebodyloving: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8508127

  
  
  
  
"I’m going out!"  Ash announced.  He looked over at Sam still sprawled on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.  "You are going out."  

  
"Nope."  Sam took another long drag of his beer.  "Not a chance."  

  
"You’re going, or I am telling your brother you are still moping."  

  
Sam narrowed his eyes and growled.  ”That’s playing dirty.”  

  
"I’m tired of you moping!"  Ash planted his hands on his hips.  "Now, go get dressed and we’ll get you laid."  

  
Sam sighed and thought about it.  It wasn’t worth it to have Dean dragging his ass out of bed instead.  He had no choice.  He finished off the last of his beer and trudged to his room.  

  
"And don’t get all girly over your fucking hair!"  Ash shouted.

  
"Fuck off!"  Sam growled as he walked into the shower.  

  
Sam finished quickly, combing through his wet hair before leaving it to dry as he stalked into his room, towel around his waist.  He stared at his closet, and then grabbed his favorite pair of jeans that he knew were perfect for his ass.  At the very least, if he was going to play eye candy, he was going to look the part.  

  
Ash gave a low whistle when Sam finally walked out of his room.  ”Wow, you pulled out all the fucking stops tonight.  Holy shit Sam.  Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?  Girls would be throwing themselves at you.”  

  
"No thanks Ash."  Sam tucked his wallet into his pocket and pushed his fingers through his hair.  Good enough.  

  
"Suit yourself.  Damn.  I wish I was gay."  

  
"No you don’t."  Sam said, laughing as he grabbed his jacket and walked past Ash.  

  
Ash snorted.  ”All right, you’re right, but damn.  I pity the man you pick up tonight.”  

  
Sam gave a wry smile.  And that right there, was his problem.  For once, he’d like to be the one getting picked up.  

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
There were plenty of clubs that catered to his…well.  To the type of guy that he liked.  Sam glanced around the ‘club’, if you could call it that.  Quiet classical music playing in the background, men drinking alcohol that cost more than he made in a year.  All very usual.  And all exactly what he wanted, if he could get it.  

  
It wasn’t a kink.  It was just a…preference.  He just liked an experienced older guy.  That was all.  

  
"So are you one of the waiters and off limits or can I hit on you and not get punched?"  

  
Sam chuckled and held up his drink by way of answer.  ”Go ahead.”  He felt someone settle into the seat next to him and glanced to the side.  Short.  Golden hair.  Hmmm.  A distinct maybe.  

  
"Ohhh, hard to get, huh?  Well, with a body like that, you can certainly play it, and play it well."  

  
This time, he grinned against his will and took another sip of his drink.  He preferred a good beer to a Whisky, but appearances did have to be kept up around here.  ”Hit me with your best shot.”  Sam could almost feel the grin from the other man.

  
"Did it hurt, when you fell from heaven?"  

  
The voice was lilting and teasing.  Sam frowned and glanced to the side.  ”Pretty sure that’s not how-“

  
"Because I would loooooo~oooove to spend all night kissing every inch of you better.  Concussions are subtle you know.  Might even need to keep you overnight for observation."  

  
Sam laughed, throwing his head back.  That…was a new one.  He put his drink down on the bar and turned to face the man next to him.  ”That’s not bad, actually.  Certainly…unique.”  

  
"Can you blame me?  You’re the type who deserves the best."  Gabriel let his eyes trail down over the sculpted chest and mile-long legs.  "And you are most certainly the best kiddo."  

  
He gave the man another once over and reprised his original thought.  While the man was short, he made up for it in presence.  Sam certainly felt like he was sitting next to someone as tall as he was.  He grinned.  ”Glad to know that I deserved your top game.”  He held out his hand.  ”I’m Sam, nice to meet you…?”  

  
"Gabriel.  Gabriel Milton."  His eyes glinted as he shook Sam’s hand and took a moment to admire how easily his hand was wrapped up in that gigantic hand of the kid’s.  "So, what’s your poison?"  

  
Sam blinked.  ”Poison?”  

  
Gabriel settled his drink on the bar and with a quick gesture, ordered a refill for them both.  ”You’re clearly comfortable here.  So, what are you looking for?  One night?  Be a kept boy?  Someone to take care of you?”  

  
He snorted and raised an eyebrow.  ”You think if I was interested in being a kept boy I’d play hard to get?”  

  
"You’ve turned down all six men before me who came near you.  I don’t know what you’re interested in.  But I’m intrigued."  Gabriel smirked and waited for the bartender to refill his drink before taking a sip.  

  
Six men who wanted him for nothing more than his body.  Looked like it was going to be seven.  ”And if I said the last?”  

  
Gabriel hummed, his eyes going dark as he looked Sam in the face.  Kid looked almost…ashamed.  Ah.  One of those.  Who wanted something, but was too afraid to ask for it properly.  ”I’d ask what that meant to you.  Means different things for different people Sam.”  

  
Sam blinked and brought his attention back to Gabriel’s eyes.  Golden eyes were glowing at him, demanding an answer.  He’d never seen eyes like that before.  ”Why don’t you show me what it means to you?”  

  
Gabriel laughed, throwing his head back.  ”Ballsy little kid, aren’t you?  I like it.”  He hopped off the barstool and tossed a hundred at the bartender, holding out his hand for Sam.  ”Come on Sam.  I’ll show you.”  

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Sam let out a low whistle as he looked around the penthouse.  Floor to ceiling windows and a gorgeous view of the city.  Gabriel clearly forked out a lot of money for a place like this.  A bark caught his attention and the sound of paws skidding on linoleum had Sam grinning and kneeling down to pet the Jack Russell who came tearing around the corner to say hello.  

  
"Loki!  Be nice!"  Gabriel walked up to Sam and took the jacket away from the kid, shaking it out before going to hang it up in the closet.  "If you pet him he will never leave you alone."  

  
Sam smiled, pulling Loki closer.  He was a sweet dog.  ”I don’t mind.  I love dogs.”  

  
Gabriel took a moment to take in the sight of Sam, bent over and petting his dog with a happy grin on his face and downed the rest of the drink he had poured himself.  He needed to figure out exactly what Sam wanted so he could go about giving it to him.  For a long time.  ”Do you want a drink?”  

Sam gave Loki one last pat and stood, shaking his head.  ”Nah, I’m fine.”  He looked around the living room again and smiled.  ”Nice place.”  

  
"Thanks.  Loki likes the room to run around in.  My last few apartments he was not fans of, and up here, he’s actually got access to the roof, which I know he adores.  Laying in the sun is practically his favorite past time."  Gabriel grinned and sent Loki scurrying with a look.  

  
Sam raised his estimation of Gabriel a few notches higher.  Not a single word about cost or value, or views of the city.  Interesting.  

  
Gabriel peeled off his jacket and stretched, undoing his tie as well and tossed both of them over the back of a nearby couch.  ”So, I’ve only got one rule about anything that happens tonight.”  

  
A catch.  There was always a catch.  ”Sure.”  Sam swallowed watched Gabriel move back towards him and give an easy smile.  

  
"If you aren’t feeling it, you say so.  You say stop, or say no.  I don’t care what it is, if you aren’t into it, tell me to stop.  Got it?"  Gabriel removed his watch next and tossed it towards the couch, kicking off his shoes next.  

  
Sam’s mouth felt dry.  Whatever rule he’d been expecting, it certainly hadn’t been that.  ”I don’t…I wasn’t expecting that.”  

  
Gabriel’s smile softened and he toe’d off his socks.  ”I thought you might not.  Can you do that for me though?”  

  
"Y-yeah."  Sam said, clearing his throat, trying to swallow.  

  
"Promise?"  Gabriel walked closer.  

  
Sam nodded, trying to look more confidant about his decision.  ”Yeah.”  A thought occurred to him.  ”You’re not going to tie me up, are you?”  

  
Gabriel blinked, then started to laugh.  ”No, no, I do not have anything along those lines planned.  I was thinking a massage, a bath, and then if you were still interested in sexy times, we could talk about those then.”  

  
Sam’s heart turned over in his chest and he tried to swallow around his dry mouth again.  ”I…uh…”  

  
Gabriel reached out and took Sam’s hand.  ”Come on, and remember what I said about my rule, okay?”  

  
"Okay."  Sam’s voice felt small and he was overwhelmed by Gabriel.  The shorter man led them into his bedroom and kicked open the door.  He smiled as he looked around.  The desk was cluttered, there was a laptop on the nightstand and the bed wasn’t made.  It was so normal.  It was the best thing he’d seen in years.  

  
"Strip to whatever level you’re comfortable with and hop on the bed.  The sheets are clean, promise."  Gabriel said as he walked into the bathroom.  "Aloe lotion okay?"  He called out.  

  
Sam looked up from undoing the buttons on his waistcoat.  ”Y-yeah.  Fine!”  His shirt was next.  He carefully folded both of them and put them into a pile on top of his socks and shoes.  A second of debate later, he stripped his jeans off as well, glad that he hadn’t bothered with boxers this time around.  He climbed onto the bed and waited.  

  
Gabriel figured if he was lucky, Sam would be shirtless.  If he was -really- lucky, Sam might be waiting in his boxers.  Stepping out of the bathroom, he stared at the naked figure laying face-down in the sheets and froze.  HolyfuckingshitSamwasnaked.  He cleared his throat and walked closer to the bed.  ”You didn’t have to strip all the way if you didn’t want to.  I’m not expecting anything.”  

  
"Didn’t bother with boxers.  This okay?"  Sam shifted to look over his shoulder and gave Gabriel a shy smile, his eyes raking over the now-bare forearms he could see.  Damn.  And Gabriel was still wearing his shirt and slacks.  

  
"It’s seven kinds of glorious, and I honestly hope you don’t mind if I just sit here and appreciate a moment, do you?"  Despite his words, Gabriel walked closer to the bed and sat down beside him.  

  
Sam snorted into his arms.  ”Do I sound arrogant if I say I’m used to it?” 

  
Gabriel smiled.  ”A little, but it’s well-earned.”  Gabriel reached out to rub his hand over Sam’s shoulder blade and slowly to his spine, then down the curve to his lower back.  ”You’re beautiful.”

  
"Nah."  Sam whispered.  Gabriel’s hands felt so warm against his back.  And now there were two of them, just gently stroking and rubbing at his skin.  

  
Gabriel hummed and rubbed back up to Sam’s shoulders.  He’d have to work on that.  ”Mind if I sit on your ass?”  

  
"Have at it."  Sam knew he already sounded blissed out, but he didn’t care.  This felt so good, to just sink into Gabriel’s decadent sheets and enjoy the touch of his hands on his back.  

  
Planting both of his hands on Sam’s back, Gabriel swung one leg over Sam’s narrow hips and straddled him easily.  ”Anywhere you don’t want me to massage before I dig into this?”  

  
Sam blushed and bit down on his lip.  He really didn’t want to tell Gabriel no, especially after he was offering to do all of this, and he’d probably want the massage to lead into other things and…

  
"Remember your promise."  Gabriel said, keeping his voice quiet as he trailed his hands back down Sam’s shoulders.  

  
Sam swallowed.  ”No ass?”  

  
"Okay."  Gabriel agreed, smiling when Sam added the restriction.  "Massage might turn you on.  Cock off limits too?"  

  
His eyes snapped open and he looked over his shoulder, trying to catch Gabriel’s eyes, but not quite able to.  ”Uh…can that be a maybe?”  

  
"Sure!  We’ll see how you feel when I finish up."  Gabriel poured some of the lotion into his hands and warmed it.  "If it’s too cold, let me know."  

  
Sam groaned as Gabriel’s hands pressed into his back and began to attack it.  He shivered, hard.  Gabriel kept to his word.  Long, slow sweeps of his back, a deep massage into his neck and shoulders before rolling his hands down to his lower back, but he never went lower.  Then Gabriel’s fingers swept over a ticklish spot on his sides and he squirmed, nearly throwing Gabriel off.  ”Ah!”  

  
Gabriel froze, lifting his hands off of Sam.  ”What’s wrong?  Did I hit somewhere that hurt?”  

  
Sam knew he was blushing a bright red, but he managed to lift his mouth off the covers enough to mutter out a single word.  ”Ticklish.”  

  
A wide grin split Gabriel’s face and he dropped his hands back to Sam’s back, massaging upward.  ”Good to know that wasn’t a red flag.”  

  
Sam turned his head to the side and smiled.  ”Not unless you plan to start a tickle fight.”  

  
"Nope!  I know my own weaknesses and I am ticklish pretty much everywhere that a person can be.  I am genetically predisposed to lose all tickle fights."  Gabriel said, pressing into Sam’s shoulders before he started to work down his left arm, paying careful attention to it.  

  
"I’ll keep that in mind."  Sam said.  He closed his eyes again and relaxed as Gabriel worked his way slowly down his arms, to his fingers, taking his time on every single one.  

  
"Have you ever had a massage before Sam?" Gabriel asked, moving to start on Sam’s other arm, up at the shoulder again.  

  
It took Sam a second to shake of the doze he was in and realize that Gabriel was asking a question.  ”Not like this.”  

  
Gabriel smiled.  He’d figured as much.  ”I’ll give you a massage any time you want Sam.”  

  
Those words should not have single-handedly been able to get him half-hard.  Sam gave another low groan and nodded.  ”Might take you up on that if they’re all like this.”  

  
"I’d make sure they were for you."  Gabriel said, keeping his voice soft. He moved off of Sam’s hips.  "Flip over for me if you’re comfortable with it."  

  
Sam had a moment of shyness before he shrugged and rolled himself over.  Nothing to be ashamed of.  ”Think you just want a better view.”  

  
Gabriel snorted out a laugh.  ”I’m not going to complain about the view from either side kiddo.  You are damn gorgeous, front and back.”  He climbed to the end of the bed and took both of Sam’s feet into his lap.  He started the massage anew there and was pleased at the loud moan Sam let out.  

  
"Fucking hell Gabriel, you don’t have to massage my feet."  Sam grunted as Gabriel pressed hard in one spot, pain blooming for a second before bliss washed over him.  "HolyshitIlieddon’tstop."  

  
"I was gonna say.  I give a damn mean foot massage."  Gabriel said, repeating the treatment to the other foot before starting to work his way up Sam’s legs.  "Hm.  You run, don’t you?"  

  
Sam blinked himself out of the pleasure haze he had been surrounded in again.  ”Uh, yeah.  How do you-“

  
"I can tell by how tense your calves are."  Gabriel gave a gentle squeeze.  "I’d say you probably lift weights too considering all the knots in your shoulders."  He worked his way halfway up Sam’s thigh and then switched to the other, massaging down, kneading at the muscles.  

  
"Ah."  Sam blushed and covered his face with a forearm.  So much for not getting turned on.  This was no tidal wave of passion, but it was an assault on his senses nonetheless.  When Gabriel’s hands landed on his stomach, he immediately tensed.  

  
"You okay there Sam?"  Gabriel glanced up at what he could see of Sam’s face under his arm.  "Want me to stop?"  

  
"Not really."  Sam hated how much he wanted Gabriel to keep going, to push him, to demand it, but Gabriel kept stopping and asking him for answers, for him to give the okay.  

  
Gabriel looked down at the expanse of Sam’s chest and hummed, thinking for a moment.  ”Bath now, I think.  Stay there and relax.  I’ll go run the bath for you.”  

  
Sam dropped his arm to his side as Gabriel wandered into the bathroom, whistling to himself.  The sound of running water alerted him to the fact that Gabriel was serious about the bath thing.  He should get up and leave.  He should.  He should go right this second.  But he didn’t want to move.  And Gabriel, well.  Gabriel hadn’t done anything awful.  Hadn’t even snuck in a grope, actually.  

  
"Bath’s ready whenever you can peel yourself off the bed.  Want me to wash your hair?"  Gabriel held a hand out to Sam and grinned when the younger man took it, rolling off his bed.  "Come on.  I have a clawfoot bathtub that’ll fit even you."  

  
Sam padded into the bathroom and his eyes went wide.  It was gorgeous, with a huge shower and a bathtub in the middle that made his mouth water.  ”Oh wow.”  

  
Gabriel grinned.  ”Glad it pleases.  Climb into the bathtub.  Want to tie up your hair or do you want me to wash it and give you a scalp massage?”  

  
Sam groaned.  He couldn’t help it.  A scalp massage?  Gabriel was never going to get rid of him.  ”Yes, please?”  

  
"You got it kiddo."  Gabriel walked over to the shower and grabbed one of the bottles hanging in a basket below the shower before padding back over to the tub, admiring the sight of Sam stretched out in his tub.  He’d be jerking off to that for years.  Years and years and years.  "Temperature okay?"  

  
"Yeah."  Sam whispered, closing his eyes as he sank deeper into the water.  It was just on the verge of scalding.  "Why are you doing all of this?"  He opened his eyes and looked up at Gabriel.  

  
Gabriel smiled and walked closer.  ”I like seeing people content.  Happy.  I like making people happy and content.  Call it a kink if you want, but nothing makes me happier than taking care of someone.”  He gave a small shrug and bent over the tub.  ”Get your hair wet for me?”  

  
He waited until Sam dunked his hair under the water before he poured some of the shampoo into his palm, waiting for Sam to rise back out of the water.  A moment later, Sam broke free and Gabriel’s breath caught as he watched the water sluice down Sam’s body.  Damn the kid was gorgeous.  Reaching out, he started to massage the shampoo into Sam’s hair.  

  
Sam had told himself that he would not react.  He wouldn’t.  Would not.  It would be better that way.  Then Gabriel’s fingers sank into his hair and that idea went completely out the window.  Sam moaned, long and low, arching back into Gabriel’s touch.  ”Gabriel…”  He’d almost forgotten about how hard he was, but now he was reminded all over again, his dick pulsing angrily.  

  
"Feel good Sam?"  

  
"Yeah…"  His hips gave a slow roll under the water and Sam dropped a hand to his erection, squeezing it.  He groaned again.  "So good."  

  
Gabriel’s eyes widened as he watched Sam start to stroke himself off right there in his bathtub.  Holyfuck.  He kept up the massage on Sam’s hair, combing his fingers gently through the long strands.  ”Go ahead Sam.”  

  
"Gabriel."  Sam moaned, his hips pushing up and into his fist, his eyes drifting shut.  "Won’t you touch me?"  

  
Gabriel gave a harsh exhale into Sam’s hair and rinsed his hands off in the bathwater.  ”Do you want me to?”  He smiled when Sam gave a frantic nod.  ”How do you want me to touch you Sam?”  

  
"Want all of it, want you to fuck me, get me off, all of it."  Sam managed to get out, his voice a garbled mess.  "Please Gabriel, please."  

  
"Tilt your head back and rinse your hair out Sam."  He ordered.  Gabriel fought to keep his voice from shaking.  Sam wanted him to fuck him, that gorgeous body wanted to be touched, worshipped even.  He was damn near desperate for it.  "I’ll change the sheets and then get you into bed.  I’ll touch you however you want."  

  
Sam whined, but did as Gabriel asked, rinsing out his hair, before sitting up in the tub.  His dick was aching, begging for him to finish himself off. But he wanted Gabriel to be the one to do it.  It seemed like a moment later Gabriel was back in the bathroom, holding out a towel to him.  

  
"Come on Sam."  Gabriel coaxed, watching the miles of golden skin climb out of the tub.  A regular adonis.  His adonis.  Instead of releasing the towel to Sam, he started to dry off the younger man, watching as his expression turned blissful again.  "Let’s go have that discussion."  

  
He followed Gabriel back into the bedroom and immediately climbed on the bed.  Sam felt like he was surrounded by a haze of lust, but he knew without a doubt that he could trust Gabriel not to push him too far.  ”I want you, any way I can get you, and I’d rather have it sooner rather than later?”  

Gabriel chuckled and started to unbutton his shirt, peeling it off.  ”All right.  What’s your opinion on blowjobs?”  

  
"Your lips would look fantastic wrapped around my cock?"  Sam offered up as a suggestion, grinning.  He felt giddy, teasing Gabriel like this felt natural, almost second nature.  

  
Gabriel barked out a laugh and shucked his pants and boxers off in one go, licking his lips.  ”I agree, actually.  Very much so.  Is that what you’d like?”  

Sam looked up at Gabriel.  ”I’d like to kiss you.  Get you off too.”  

  
Gabriel smiled and climbed onto the bed next to Sam.  ”Tell me how and I’ll give you that kiss.”  

  
Sam bit down on his lip.  ”Uh, blowjob?”  

  
Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam’s cheek.  ”Try again.  What do you actually want?”  

  
Sam felt his cheeks flush under Gabriel’s gaze.  ”I’d…I’d like you in my lap so I would kiss you while I stroke you off.”  

  
"That’s better."  Gabriel purred, leaning closer to Sam.  "Sounds perfect.  Now, about that blowjob.  Condoms in your wallet?"  

  
"Yeah…"  Sam whispered.  Gabriel’s eyes this close were even more mesmerizing.  He couldn’t look away, even as their lips slid together at last.  Sam whined and tangled his fingers in Gabriel’s hair, pulling him in closer as he let Gabriel take over the kiss and taste every inch of his mouth.  

  
He’d known that Sam would be delicious.  He’d known it.  And yet, he was still surprised when Sam whimpered into his mouth and tried to pull him closer.  Gabriel groaned and planted both of his hands on the bed, shifting to kiss Sam properly.  

  
When he pulled away with a last nibble to Sam’s lower lips, the kid’s gorgeous hazel eyes were dark with lust and his hips were hitching off the bed in a slow rocking motion.  Gabriel licked his own lips and watched Sam stare as he did.  ”Want my lips on your cock?”  

  
"Yes!"  Sam growled, leaning up to kiss Gabriel again, his fingers tangling into the long hair.  This time Gabriel melted into him and Sam held him close until he finally let go enough to look towards his jeans.  

  
Gabriel slid off the bed and walked over to where Sam’s jeans were folded up carefully on the floor, flipping open the worn (but good quality!) leather wallet and grabbing one of the condoms.  

  
Sam sat up on the bed a little bit and grinned at Gabriel.  ”No jokes.”  

  
Gabriel winked and climbed back onto the bed, unwrapping the condom before rolling it down over Sam’s cock, giving him a slow stroke.  ”Don’t worry Sam.  I can tell just how big you are.”  He gave a slow squeeze and watched Sam arch with a gasp.  ”Don’t need a condom to show that.”  

  
Sam whined and let his head fall back as Gabriel kept up the stroking, even as he shifted and shimmied down his body.  Then Gabriel’s tongue, hot and wet, sliding down his cock had him gasping. “Gabriel!” 

  
Gabriel pulled off just enough, his hand still sliding easily over Sam’s cock.  ”Careful.  I could get used to hearing you say my name like that Sam.”  He warned before sinking down and swallowing down as much of Sam as he could.  

  
The sarcastic remark he had been about to make was ripped from his throat in a loud moan instead.  Sam dropped his hands to Gabriel’s hair, tugging gently.  ”Gabriel, fuck, that feels so good.”

  
Gabriel pushed at Sam’s legs, spreading them a little further so he could settle between them as he bobbed his head up and down over Sam’s cock, sucking hard.  No need for finesse, not this time around.  Sam wanted and Gabriel was going to give him what he wanted.  He let his tongue trail over the tip, making Sam buck again.  

  
"Gabriel, fuck, Gabriel!"  Sam hated how close he was, how quick this was gonna be over when he wanted to make it last.  His thighs quivered and his aborted thrusts into Gabriel’s mouth were getting more and more frantic.  "Gabriel, please!"  

  
It was the work of a moment.  Gabriel dropped one hand to the base of Sam’s cock and squeezed, his other hand carefully teasing Sam’s balls, watching as the kid suddenly arched and screamed before his orgasm ripped through him.  

  
Gabriel watched Sam sink down onto the bed, his chest heaving.  He smiled and gave him a few minutes before he removed the condom from Sam and tossed it into the garbage can by his bed.  ”How are you feeling Sam?”  

  
Sam knew the grin on his face was stupid, and way too big.  He hadn’t come that hard in a long time and fuck if he wasn’t blissed out to the point where he just didn’t want to move.  ”Holy shit.”  

  
Gabriel chuckled.  It was a damn good look on the kid.  He took a second to stroke himself, his erection pulsing angrily, demanding attention.  ”Good.  Then I did my job right.”  

  
Sam gave himself another minute to wallow in the afterglow before pushing himself into a sitting position.  ”How about the rest of what you promised me?  I said I wanted to return the favor.”  

  
"Just wanted to see if you were still interested."  Gabriel teased, straddling Sam’s lap easily, wrapping his arms around Sam’s shoulders.  "Whatever you want, it’s yours to take."  

  
He licked his lips and pulled Gabriel closer.  ”Kiss me.”  Sam demanded, his voice soft.  A second later, their lips slid together and he moaned as Gabriel’s tongue teased into his mouth.  He remembered to focus enough to wrap a hand around Gabriel’s cock, giving a slow pump of his hand.  

  
"Ahhhh.  Sam."  Gabriel panted against Sam’s lips.  His lips fluttered as Sam kissed him again, sloppy and perfect, much like the kid himself.  It wouldn’t take long to get him off like this.  "Fuck, your hands are so big."  

  
Sam laughed into their next kiss, nuzzling at Gabriel’s cheek.  ”I’m big all-around in case you hadn’t noticed.”  His hand moved over Gabriel faster, stealing every gasp and moan straight from his lips.  

  
Gabriel huffed out another laugh, shuddering as Sam’s thumb swiped across the tip, spreading precome down the side.  ”I did notice.  Love it, as a point in fact.”  

  
"Well, I’m not doing too good of a job if you can still think."  Sam growled and moved his head to bite down on the lobe of Gabriel’s ear, making him moan, loudly.  "Noisy, aren’t you?"  

  
"You know it!" Gabriel panted, his hips trying to rock up and into every touch from Sam, desperate for more friction.  So close, fuck he was so close.  "Sam, please Sam.  Almost there.  Please."  

  
Sam kept up the stroking with one hand while the other pulled Gabriel closer and into another kiss.  This time he didn’t let up the assault, just kept kissing Gabriel.  

  
"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam!" Gabriel panted the name into Sam’s mouth, whining as one last stroke sent him flying over the edge and he came harder than he had in months.  Fucking hell this kid was going to be the death of him.  He sagged forward and pressed his face to Sam’s neck.  

  
After a few moments spent savoring the afterglow, Gabriel reached for the tissue box at the bedside table and managed to wipe them off enough to pass for clean.  He smiled up at Sam.  ”You are amazing Sam.”  He reached up with his clean hand and combed it through Sam’s hair.  

  
Sam hummed and pushed into Gabriel’s hand.  ”Right back at you.” He grinned again and let his eyes flutter shut.  ”A quick nap and then we can talk about future endeavors?’ 

  
"Yes, absolutely."  Gabriel said, fighting down a yawn.  

  
Sam hummed and kept Gabriel in his lap as he fell back against the sheets and pulled the covers up over the both of them.  ”Sounds good.  Future endeavors being in the very short future I hope.”  

  
"Yes."  Gabriel affirmed, nuzzling into Sam’s neck.  He would find a way to keep this one.  He would.  

  
"Excellent.  Sleep well Gabriel."  Sam closed his eyes and grinned, pressing another kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head.  "Gabriel?"  

  
"Mmm?  Yeah, kiddo?"  

  
Sam’s voice was barely above a whisper, but he managed to get the words out.  ”Thank you for taking care of me.”  

  
Gabriel waited a long time, until he was sure that Sam would be sleeping and his breathing had evened out.  ”I’ll always take care of you if you let me Sam.”  Gabriel said before closing his eyes and drifting off.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
